Flash
by SimsOMGplayer
Summary: Max and the flock have settled in a forest area. When Max goes on a walk, she encounters a familiar enemy. Post- Angel, supossed to be end of Nevermore. FAX. One-shot. Review honestly, please.


**Finished writing this at like 2 AM. Holy crap! I wrote this with my best friend, Emily who is sleeping over for my birthday (which was yesterday). Well, it was supossed to be for the Maximum Ride Nevermore end contest, but it didn't make the deadline, so I decided to post it here :P. Feedback, please. **

**P.S. I deleted all my stories and I won't be writing a lot here anymore. So, don't expect to see a lot of updates, mkay? Thanks, babes... ;)**

The shock and realization struck me across the face like a cold hand. My brown eyes grew wider and I involuntarily gasped. I never thought that I would see her again. Why was she here? But, she stood in front of me, holding the Beretta to my face. A sick smile slowly spread across her face, so similar to mine. It was like watching myself in the future, if I had stuck with Jeb, made the wrong decisions with my terrible life.

"Max? Max!" Nudge's voice screamed and broke me from my daydream, where I had been flying with an airplane. Don't ask. Where was I?

I looked around curiously for a second before realizing that we were in a treehouse. What the-

"This is a treehouse that Iggy built," Gazzy reminded me, as if reading my mind. Nope, he didn't though. That was the job of his super freaky 6 year old sister, Angel.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'm gone out the window," I laughed nervously. Gazzy and Nudge exchanged glances.

"I'm sorry, Max. But are you alright?" Nudge asked me, her large brown eyes full of worry. I sighed.

"I think I'm sick," I replied. Okay, I was half telling the truth. I did feel kind of queasy, but at the same time, I really felt like I wanted to be alone.

Nudge pushed her dark hair back over her shouler and shook her head.

"You don't look sick," she observed, eyeing me up and down. My tangled mess of golden-brown curls bounced around as I lowered my head. Now I was feeling more sick than before.

"I am," I croaked. Gazzy jumped and ran fingers through his spiked up blonde hair. "Where's Dylan?"

"Out at the dock," Angel replied, suddenly appearing in the corner of the room creepily. Wow, what the heck?

"Mkay, thanks," I mumbled, before climbing down the ladder and walking a few hundred meters to the dock.

There, I found the male model-like boy seated on the edge of the dock, dangling his feet in the cool water. I rolled my eyes. Wow, that sounded so wrong coming out of my mouth. Er, thoughts. Er, head... whatever!

"Hey Max," he called, turning around. I raised an eyebrow, somewhat impressed. Uh, how did he know I was here? I didn't even make a sound.

"Um, hey Dylan."

He stood up and shook the water off his feet. A grin plastered on his face as he paced down the old wood towards me.

"Max," he breathed before enveloping me in a hug. I shifted myself uncomfrotably in his grasp. I didn't want to hug him. I didn't want to kiss him. I didn't want anything to do with him.

"Dylan," I replied in a monotone voice. He pulled away and scanned my face.

"Max, what's wrong?" he asked. I sighed and held my head, pushing my non-existent sidebangs back on top of my head.

"Nothing, I just feel sick." He blinked in somewhat shock. I half expected him to say something like, "Max? The great Maximum Ride is sick? Cancel the parade, boys. Max can't go!" But, then I realized I was thinking of something that Fang would say. And Dylan and Fang are two completely different people.

"Aw, Maxie..." I cringed at his stupid pet name for me. What am I supossed to call him; Dylie? "I need you to feel better."

"I would if I could," I replied sarcastically. Him being blonde and being, well, Dylan... he didn't exactly get my point.

He grinned, his flawless white teeth screaming at my poor bloodshot eyes. "Good." I then turned and walked away from him, not wanting to continue the conversation. We found this place a few months ago, and after the whole crazy-mob-gone-bird-kid-obsessed thing and the whole Maya and Fang ordeal, I wanted everything to be as perfect as it could be, you know? An Avian-American can only take so much.

I continued walking down the nameless trail through the woods, not having a clue where I was headed off to. I limped a bit, as if my broken wing had anything to do with my leg. Probably.

I groaned and stopped, holding my head. My small headache had evolved into a migraine. Great... Just fan-FREAKING-tastic.  
Continuing down the trail, I took a sharp left almost as if on instinct. To be honest, I don't know where I was going. I just knew that it had to be right. Somehow, in my heart... as cheesy as it is, it feels like I need to head this way.

I emerged from my tree shelter place and onto a broad strecth of land with a huge gap. About half a mile in front of me was another cliff, like this one but with a less steep and sudden drop. This cliff brought back memories and I smirked, despite my illness. This was the cliff that Fang told me to meet me on in 20 years... if we were both still alive.

Glancing at the sun, I noticed it setting in the distance, painting the sky pink, purple, and orange. Orange... Fang's favorite color. I used to tease him about it, because he looked like he would like black. Come on, he always wore black anyways. We were all scared he would announce his Gothic transformation any day!

Sighing, I stepped to the edge, my worn out Converse knocking a few pebbles down the cliff. I watched them fall as little dots until I couldn't see them anymore. I kept staring down that way until I heard a click from behind me. Spinning around, I was faced with a terrible situation.  
The shock and realization struck me across the face like a cold hand. My brown eyes grew wider and I involuntarily gasped. I never thought that I would see her again. Why was she here? But, she stood in front of me, holding the Beretta to my face. A sick smile slowly spread across her face, so similar to mine. It was like watching myself in the future, if I had stuck with Jeb, made the wrong decisions with my terrible life.

"Why hello, Max." I glared at her, the perfect image of me.

"Maya," I growled.

"So you remember my name," she replied with a smirk. My eyes never left the shiny metal barrel of her pistol. "How sweet," she spat, her words dripping with venom. My eyes quickly snapped to hers.

"Why are you here?" I demanded. I was actually terrified. It's nearly impossible to fly with a broken wing without support. Since my mom went to go get Ella cured of her bird kid worshipping craze, I had no one to patch me up if I got injured.

She glared at me, as if expecting me to know. I had a vague idea, but nothing that would help me get out of this situation. She replied, "Well, because I want revenge." I rolled my eyes and she growled, her finger inching closer to the trigger. I winced.

"Don't disrespect me!" she yelled. I tensed up. Crap...

"Sorry?" I tried.

"Shut up!" she spat. I shut my mouth and my eyes darted around the scene quickly. I had nowhere to run.

"Now," she said, the sick smirk returning to her face once again. "Die, Maximum Ride!"

All I heard was an earsplitting bang, which normally would've killed my head and made my migraine worse, except I was about to die so it didn't matter. My ears rang and my vision was blurred. My body moved backwards on its own free will, as if I never had no control over it. Suddenly, my body was plummeting off the cliffside and down towards my deathbed. The loud bang was now just a painful, high pitched ringing. Reminded me of Lissa's voice. I was torn between clutching my ears to try to rid the nasty sound, or apply direct pressure necessary over the fatal gunshot wound in my right thigh.

If I didn't die from the fall, I'd die from blood loss, guaranteed. All I could think about now as my vision became darker, the top of the cliff, now getting farther and farther away from me, was blocking the sunlight. People filled my head. Nudge and Ella, blabbing on and choosing makeup and dresses to force me into. Iggy and Gazzy, sprinting like Katniss Everdeen away from the bomb they just set off. Angel tormenting Dylan from a tree branch, making him go in circles until he got dizzy and fell. The redheaded wonder, AKA Lissa, probably making out with Sam or something. Jeb and my mom mourning at Ari's gravesite... together for once. And then... Fang. Fang smiling, turning invisble, flipping his "emo" hair, flying beside me, kissing me in the desert, leaving, smirking at me in the elevator...

Tears dripped from my eyes and stained my cheeks as they flew in every direction.

"I'm sorry, Fang," I whispered to no one in particular, hoping that someone heard my dying words.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me upwards, out of the valley. Shocked, I could only look below me at the trees, and especially at Maya's enraged face, the barrel of her gun smoking, but rendered useless. No more ammo, bitch!

"What for?" a masculine voice asked from behind me. I turned my head at an uncomfortable angle and my shock was replaced by extreme happiness.

Fang!

"Fang!" I exclaimed, wrapping my thin arms around his neck. He spun me around to return the embrace as we landed on the other cliff, away from my clone. I let go of him in time to see his usual 16 foot black wings fold inwards.

"Max," he replied with a smirk.

"I thought you loved Maya. I didn't think you wanted to come back for us," I confessed, thinking of the whole thing at the Comicon and the elevator and all of that junk.

"Who said that?" he asked. I shrugged and grinned.

"It was implied."

He smirked and crashed his lips on mine. To be honest, Dylan's kisses weren't as cheesily perfect as Fang's were. It's like our lips were molded to fit each other's. I read his list of pros and cons about me, though. Bony feet? We're talking soon, Fnick.

We pulled away and he grabbed my waist, unfolding his wings again.

"Lover boy isn't advancing on you anymore," he promised. I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you plan on doing that? He's clingy."

"No one's hitting on you when I'm around."

I smiled. Awwwwww!

He grinned at me. Holy crap, it was the first time I've seen him grinning and it looked amazing! Dylan the male model just got his butt lowered to last place in smiles.

"Let's fly," he commanded, holding me as we flew into the sunset together.

Cheesy, right?


End file.
